Power of a Wish
by Tigress-A True Marauder
Summary: The Healers at St. Mungo Hospital said it was impossible for anyone to fully recover from the Cruciatus Curse, but Alice and Frank Longbottom recovered while their son, Neville, was visiting. One Shot Only! Expected pairings! Please Read and Review!


The Power of a Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I leave that to creator, J.K. Rowling. Sometimes, though, I wish I owned the Weasley twins.

* * *

Neville Longbottom sat next to his mother's, Alice Longbottom, and his father's, Frank Longbottom, beds. He looked at him mother; he wished that they knew that the war was over, and that good had once again prevailed. He wished that he knew that they had been avenged. 

True, Molly Weasley had fought and won against Bellatrix Lestrange but that was only a minor detail. Bellatrix had fallen, and that was the point.

_I wish_, Neville thought,_ that they weren't insane. I wish I could tell them I was getting married to a wonderful woman who loved me for me. I wish I could tell them that the war is over. _Neville leaned back against his chair and sighed knowing that there wouldn't be any possibility of that happening any time soon.

Alice stirred and opened her eyes to look at her son. "Frank?" she asked.

Neville straightened knowing that she's never heard that name come out of her mouth before. "Mum?" he said.

Alice blinked at him seeing exactly who he was. "Good lord, is that you, Neville?" she asked.

Neville blinked at his mother. "Mum?" he said again knowing that he must be dreaming.

"Good lord, the last thing I remember is Bellatrix Lestrange striking me with the Cruciatus Curse," she said. "That was November 1, 1981. What year is it?"

"2007," Neville answered automatically. "Today is Monday, September 24, 2007."

"Your father and I are close to our fifties," Alice said doing the math in her head.

Neville nodded. "You're forty-eight, and Dad is fifty," Neville answered. "Maybe I should go and get the Healer."

"The Healer?" Alice asked. "Why?"

"You've been at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies for the past twenty-six years," Neville told her as he got up from his chair and walking to the door.

"Neville, dear, that would make twenty-seven years old, wouldn't it?" Alice asked him.

Neville nodded as he walked to fetch a Healer. He saw someone from the hospital staff. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"I need the Healer on duty," he said. "I think my mum just made a break through."

The staff member looked at him as if he was tortured to insanity by the Cruciatus Curse. "But that's impossible, Mr. Longbottom," she replied.

"Just fetch the Healer," Neville said impatiently.

"Yes, sir," she said as she scurried off to find the Longbottom's Healer.

Neville sighed as he went back to his parents' room. He found his mother up and looking out the window. "Who took care of you while we were in here?" she asked without even looking at him.

"Grandma Longbottom," he replied.

"Whatever happened to dear Bellatrix?" she asked next.

Neville raised an eye at his mother and heard the sarcasm in her voice. "She was defeated by Molly Weasley in the Second Battle of Hogwarts," he answered knowing that she will have a lot of questions of what happened in the last twenty-six years.

Alice turned to look at him. "The Second Battle?" she asked confused.

Neville sighed. "Long story," he replied. "I'll just let you borrow my copies of The Biography of Harry Potter, The Dark Lord's Rises and Falls, and Hogwarts, a Revised History all written by Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"You said Harry Potter?" Alice asked. "Is that Lily and James Potter's son?"

"Ah, yes, he told me that was his parents' names," he said. "He's the one who defeated Voldemort."

"How long ago was that when he defeated Voldemort?" Alice asked.

"About ten years ago," Neville answered.

The Healer came in. "Hello," he said. "I'm the Healer, Healer Calloway." He said looked at Alice. "And you are?" Calloway looked at her as if he dared a challenge.

Alice sighed and rose to his challenge. "Alice Longbottom. Born May 3, 1959," she said. "I went to Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977. My House was Gryffindor. My Head of House was Professor Minerva McGonagall. I graduated in 1977 as valedictorian. I went on to Auror training right after Hogwarts. I had top marks throughout training. I met Frank while attending Hogwarts. He was two years ahead of me. After a bumpy friendship, we finally realized that we were falling for each other. Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts, Frank asked me to marry him. We were married March 4, 1978. We weren't even married two years when I found out I was pregnant. Then on July 30, 1980, I went into labor with this young man standing before us, but the last thing I remember was Bellatrix Lestrange using the Cruciatus Curse on me on November 1, 1981."

Healer Calloway looked at her. "I-I don't believe it," he said stuttering.

Alice smiled at him. "Some things aren't impossible," she replied earnestly. "What about Frank?"

"I-I'm not sure, Mrs. Longbottom," Healer Calloway replied still dumbstruck.

Alice smiled at the Healer and walked to her husband. She gently roused awake. "Frank?" she said gently.

"Ten more minutes, Alice," Frank said half awake stance. "I'll be up when you've got Neville up and changed and ready to go to my mum's before we go kick some Death Eaters asses."

Mother and son exchanged looks that were identical knowing that Frank's mind thought it was still 1981. They both laughed.

That woke Frank up fully. "Didn't I-" Then he saw Neville and the Healer. "What the hell is going on here, Alice?"

Alice smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange casting the Cruciatus Curse on you, watching you fall, and then her using it on me," he said. "Where is that loony woman?"

"Azkaban," Neville replied knowing his mother wouldn't have an answer. "She was defeated by Molly Weasley in the Second Battle of Hogwarts."

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett's sister?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure of her maiden name," Neville confessed.

"Good lord," Frank replied as he stared at his replica. "Is that you, Neville?"

Neville blinked back tears and nodded.

"If that's Neville, then it's not 1981," Frank said. "By the looks of him, I say we're already in to the second millennium. What is today's date?"

"Monday, September 24, 2007," Neville answered. "Gran's going to be upset that she missed this."

Alice giggled thinking about Augusta. "Augusta will be ecstatic," she replied.

"Wait! What about the prophecy? If we're alive, then," Frank started. "Dear lord, Lily and James?" He looked at his wife.

Alice instantly started crying and shook her head.

"Harry?" Frank asked next.

"Defeated Voldemort," Neville answered. "He married Ginevra Weasley, the youngest child and only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley, almost four years ago. They have two kids; both boys. One is named after Harry's father while the other one is named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape."

Alice and Frank stared at their son. "Severus Snape?" they asked together whether or not they should believe his words.

Neville grinned at his parents' reaction. "Dumbledore's spy," he said, "because Voldemort threatened and killed Lily Potter. Snape swore revenge against Voldemort because even though Lily was with James, he still loved her enough to go against the Dark Lord."

"Death Eater turned good?" his parents asked scoffing together.

Neville's grin grew wider. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you about Lucias, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy," he replied.

Frank turned to look at his wife. "Alice, my dear wife," he said, "we've missed a lot in the past twenty-six years."

Healer Calloway stared at the Longbottom family, and then looked at Neville. "Why don't you apparate to your Gran's to get her and your fiancée," he suggested.

"Fiancée?" they asked together.

"Your getting married, Neville?" Alice asked.

"You'll like her," he told his mother. He apparated to his grandmother's to see that she and Luna were pouring over wedding plans.

"Neville," Luna said, "your back." She ran to him as he caught her round her waist and they kissed. "How was your trip to the hospital?"

"Productive," he said and turned to Augusta. "They know who they are."

"Nonsense," Augusta replied. "Nothing can heal the Cruciatus Curse."

Luna looked into Neville's hazel eyes. She saw the excitement in his eyes that could've been apparent to anyone. "They are conscious and aware, aren't they?" Luna asked. "I can see it in your eyes."

Neville nodded. "They want to meet you and see Gran," he told Luna. He looked over at Augusta. "Dad said something about a prophecy."

Augusta's eyes widened. "I never told you that," she said. "The only ones who knew that you might've been the chosen one were Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, your parents, Lily, James, Harry, and myself."

"They instantly asked about Lily and James Potter," Neville told her. "It looked like Mum took it hard."

"Only a year apart," Augusta said, "but they were good friends." She stood up and apparated out of their sight.

"Are we following her?" Luna asked.

Neville nodded, brought his arms around her, and apparated together.

When they got their, Augusta was crying while squeezing Frank.

Neville and Luna walked towards Alice. "Is Gran going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Twenty-six years," Alice replied, "and she finally has her son back. She'll be fine, Neville." She smiled at her own son. "I imagine if I was in her shoes, I would feel very much the same about you."

Neville blushed at his mother's comment. "Thanks, Mum," he said. Then he followed his mother's eyes until it fallen upon the blonde haired pixie standing next to him. "And this is Luna Lovegood."

"You're Xeno's daughter?" Alice asked.

Luna nodded. "I am," she said. "Daddy told me that you and your husband were good friends with him at Hogwarts."

Alice smiled at her. "Now I hope that your father, my husband, and I could be as good as friends now as we were then," Alice told her. "Especially since I see that we're going to be in-laws." Alice beamed at her.

"I'm sure Daddy would like that," Luna told amazed how much of her nature she had passed on to her son.

"What about your mother?" Alice asked.

"She died when I was nine," Luna replied. She saw that Alice was about to apologize, and she shook her head. "There's no reason, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Please call me Alice, Luna," Alice replied.

Luna gave her a nice smile in turn.

* * *

A few days later, the wizarding press caught a hold of the story of the Longbottoms. All the wizarding newspapers and magazine had at least published a story on the awakening of the Longbottoms. One such article from the Daily Prophet had said: 

**The ****Longbottoms' Awakening**

After nearly twenty-six years in an unaware state,

Alice and Frank Longbottom are finally awake and

aware. They had been tortured into insanity by on of the

Unforgivable Curses. The one that had been used on them is

called the Cruciatus Curse. It was used by one of Lord Voldemort's

Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville Longbottom, the son of

Alice and Frank Longbottom, describes it as an eye opener for him,

his fiancée, as well as his family and his friends. Neville Longbottom

quotes his mother, "Some things aren't impossible," referring to the fact

that his parents recovered from the Cruciatus Curse. Alice and Frank

were released from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

this past weekendafter waking up a week earlier in perfect health and having

all their memories from before November 1, 1981 when they had been tortured

under the Cruciatus Curse. Since they were released, they met up with

old friends and old friend's children like Harry Potter who had defeated Lord

Voldemort nearly a decade ago at the tender age of seventeen.

(ctd. Page 3 Column 4)

Neville threw the newspaper aside irritated. He crossed his arms, got up from his chair and stared pacing.

Harry looked up at Neville as he started pacing. "Annoyed at the attention?" he asked knowing that is what he used to do when his name was always in the papers. It still was in the paper, but he ways of avoiding the press now.

Neville looked at Harry. "Yeah," he said. "Mum and Dad are taking it in stride. I don't get how they do that."

Harry just nodded as he heard Albus crying down the hall from the nursery. Harry disappeared into the hall, into one of the rooms and the crying instantly ceased. A few minutes later, Harry came back out holding a baby.

"You seem more comfortable with holding Albus than you did when Teddy was his age," Neville commented.

"Yeah, well," Harry said, "practice makes perfect." While still holding his son, he managed to lay out a blanket in the living room and put Albus on the blanket. He put some of his son's favorite toys close by. "With your parents, Neville, they would have to take it in stride; especially since they are still well known Aurors along with Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody."

"Is it true that Kingsley-" Neville started and then cut himself off.

"That he offered your parents positions in the Auror Department?" Harry finished.

Neville nodded.

"Yes," Harry replied. "He did, but your parents declined. Something about spending time with their son, daughter-in-law, and helping them plan a wedding." Harry smiled at him as kept a watch on Albus. "From what I can judge, Neville, your parents are extremely intelligent and hate the attention just as much as you do. They want their private lives. I doubt that's going to happen because even almost ten years later, they still bring me up in the Prophet and the Second Battle of Hogwarts every chance they get." Harry sighed. "It'll blow over eventually especially if there isn't anyone feeding it."

Neville grinned and thinking what Harry said about five years ago. "The Gryffindor Curse," he said. "We don't go looking for glory; we just do what's right and everyone else follows suit. Then because of that and without meaning to, we get famous for it. We are a modest lot, aren't we?"

"Afraid so," Harry said.

Neville nodded thinking about how ten years ago when he had chopped off Nagini's head. It was great and all, but he was only doing what Harry told him to do who was told by Albus Dumbledore. "Well, I've got to go," Neville said. "Thanks, Harry for agreeing to be my best man." He disapparated.

Harry lay back in his chair and kept an eye on his infant son.

* * *

A few weeks later, it was Neville and Luna's wedding. 

Neville was in his old bedroom at his grandmother's house. He was joined by his parents, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus.

Alice was already in tears at the though that her baby boy getting married despite missing out on twenty-six years of his life.

It had been a little over two months since Alice and Frank had become aware. They had adjusted to the revolutionized Ministry of Magic. They were sad to hear about some of their old friends and other members of the Order who had passed away. They were most shocked about the deaths of Mad Eye, Remus, and Sirius; they thought those three would be able to hold their own in battle.

There was a knock on the door, and Augusta opened it. "Don't you boys look handsome," she replied.

Alice smiled at her. "They do, don't they?" she said.

They shuffled around the chairs they were sitting in each in different degrees of embarrassment.

Alice and Augusta exchanged a look. "When I first saw Luna, Alice," Augusta told her. "I knew she would be the one for your son."

Alice turned to Augusta and smiled at her. She walked to her mother-in-law and hugged her. "Thank you for raising him as your own," Alice said. "It couldn't have been easy."

Augusta shook her head. "No," she said. "He looked like Frank growing up, but he had your nature."

Neville looked at his grandmother. "You didn't think that I could live up to Dad's reputation," he replied earnestly. "It wasn't until Professor McGonagall sent you that letter that sent you straight to realize who I really am."

"A herbologist is what you are, Neville," Augusta told him. "Even if you did very much held your own in the Second Battle of Hogwarts. I am proud of you for that."

Neville smiled at his grandmother. "How's Luna holding up?" he asked.

Augusta smiled and shook her head. "You know, Luna," she told him.

Neville grinned just as everyone else did. "It's her wedding, and she's the one calming everyone else down," he answered.

Augusta nodded while the wedding planner walked in.

"Mrs. Longbottom," the wedding planner said looking at Augusta. "We're about to start. You might want to take your seat."

"Of course," she said and apparated of the room to find herself a seat.

"Mr. Mrs. Longbottom," the wedding planner said. "You go first. And then it's Mr. Longbottom followed by Mr. Potter escorting Ginevra Weasley-"

"Potter," Harry corrected kindly.

"Yes, Ginevra Potter," the wedding planner acknowledged, "and then Mr. Weasley with Hermione Granger-"

"Weasley," Ron corrected sourly.

"Yes, Hermione Weasley," the wedding planner acknowledged. "Mr. Finnigan with Lavender Brown-"

"Finnigan," Seamus corrected annoyed.

"Yes, Lavender Finnigan," the wedding planner acknowledged. "Finally, Mr. Thomas with Parvati Patil-"

"Thomas," Dean corrected arching his eyes.

The wedding planner stiffened her back in annoyance. "Okay, Parvati Thomas," she acknowledged. "Go ahead, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."

Frank and Alice left the room.

"Mr. Longbottom," the wedding planner warned. "You are not to go into the room where the girls are getting ready."

"I know," Neville answered stiffly. "There's a charm set up in with it that I can't enter it only these four can to collect the women they will be escorting down the aisle."

She nodded at Neville. "You may go," she said.

Neville walked past her without another word.

The wedding planner sighed. She knew that all the men were annoyed with her. "Okay, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked out of the room.

The wedding planner waited another few seconds. "Okay, Mr. Weasley, you're next."

Ron walked out the room.

The wedding planner waited another few seconds. "Mr. Finnigan."

Seamus walked out the room.

The wedding planner waited another few seconds. "Mr. Thomas."

Dean walked out of the room.

The wedding planner sighed. She closed the door and then apparated to where the wedding was taking place.

Neville had just walked down the aisle. Harry and Ginny followed. Ron and Hermione followed after them. Then Seamus and Lavender appeared and walked down the aisle. Then Dean and Parvati appeared after their best friends. Then finally it was Luna and her father's turn.

Neville's breath caught as he stared at Luna.

Luna had on long white dress that almost covered her feet is satin. The dress didn't have straps, so the dress showed off her cleavage. She had on a necklace that her father had given her that had once been her mother's. Her beautiful long blonde hair was half up and half down. The veil was long and flowy.

"Breathe, Neville," Harry whispered reminding him.

Neville did just that, but he still was staring at his beautiful bride.

When father and daughter had gotten to the alter, Xeno lifted the veil and kissed his daughter on the cheek. He took his daughter's hand and Neville's and joined them together before going to go sit down.

Neville brought Luna up to he alter with him without losing eye contact with her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the wizard said in front of Luna and Neville. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

While the wizard was talking about the union of two faithful souls, Luna and Neville were thinking about all what they had done in Hogwarts and what had gotten them this far. They smiled at each other.

"Do you, Neville Frank, take Luna Leigh…?"

Luna and Neville made their promises to each other for their lifetime. They exchanged rings and more smiles.

"…then I declare you bonded for life," the wizard finished off. The wizard waved his wand high over Luna and Neville and silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around now entwined figures.

Neville kissed Luna in front of all of his friends and family knowing that everything in his world was right. He knew that if you wish hard for something, you just might get it.


End file.
